deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask
While the Mask, also known as Big Head, has possessed a wide variety of characters and even animals, every iteration is granted the same reality bending, superhuman powers, and broken personality that comes with its curse. Originally, the Mask was created by the Norse god Loki, as a way to grant humans unthinkable power at the expense of removing all filters on their internal desires, effectively killing their ego. Thus, when any person puts the mask on, they act erratically and often put those around them in great danger at the expense of satisfying their own warped desires. Each iteration of the Mask's narrative follows a similar path with different circumstances; a man or woman puts on the mask, transforming into a cartoonish entity with a large green head. They are gripped by insanity, and chaos ensues, from which the mask is transferred from person to person, never truly defeated until it is removed and never put back on. The Mask has possessed a number of hosts; originally it took over Stanley Ipkiss, a disgruntled man who bought the mask as a gift for his girlfriend. Ipkiss, like every other wearer of the mask, causes mass havok, and even began to abuse his girlfriend, who eventually kills him after he takes the mask off. After this, the mask would transfer from host to host on chance, taking over Ipkiss' girlfriend, the policeman investigating the mask's case, and eventually went through dozens of faces without end. Lieutenant Kelloway, one of the previous bearers of the mask, would take responsibility to hunt down and prevent the chaos that the mask would cause when a new user would put the mask on. Battle vs. Majin Buu (by MrPacheco101) Deep in Capitol City Majin Buu is seating on a bench, driking a milkshake, and reading a magazine. A couple of buildings away from the bench a man in a costume shop purchases a mask and tries it on, once he puts it on a mysterious occurence happens and the shop unexpectaly explodes;Buu then turns his head to see whats all the commotion. As the smoke clears a mysterious figure appears,the figure then turns out to be Big Head brushing the dirt off his clothes;he then walks out of the destroyed shop and spots Buu all of the sudden,Buu then dropped everything he had and stood to face his mysterious oppenent Big Head looked at Buu strangely,but then an evil grin began to appear in his face and he pulls two heavy loaded Mini Guns out of nowhere and proceeds to shoot Buu. Buu dodges the first bullet but then gets hit by a barrage of them, tearing off pieces of pink flesh reducing him to a puddle of pink goo. Big Head then throws away the guns and procedds to walk off,behind him the puddle of pink goo begins to take life and starts to sneak towards Big Head silently, all of a sudden the pink goo began to expand Big Head looks back but its too late he is then engullfed by the pink goo Big Head tries to struggle to break free but its too late he is swallowed whole as the goo began to take the form of Majn Buu. Statisfied wtih his victory Buu then starts walking towards a candy shop when his stomach begans to growl and BOOM!!!!! his stomache then bursts with Big Head flying out,landing on the ground. Buu stomach starts to regenarate healing himself completly, the two beings looked at each other menacingly this fight is gonna get serious. The two fighters then charge at each other Blocking each others hits blow after blow when suddenly Big Head punches Buu in the stomache but the hit is absorbed by Buus stomache, Big Head struggles to get his fist free with Buu grinning at him evily he then pushes his stomache out pushing Big Head away . Buu then puts his hands together and shoots his Vanshing Beam at Big Head, Big head pulls his body away from the blast and starts to throw bombs at him Buu dodges the bombs quickly and fires another Vanashing Beam. The fighters dodges each others attack and proceeeds to blast one another when Buu then teleports behind Big Head and lands a heavy kick sending him flying towards another building. Buus Antenna begins to crackle and fires a beam at Big Heads direction, Big Head shakes his head while struggling to get up when then he spots a pink light mere seconds away from hitting him. At the last minute Big Head then pulls out a giant mirror, Reflecting the blast and sending it towards Buus direction. Buu began to dance and clap his hand in victory when all of a sudden he is hit by a pink blast, turning him into a piece of chocolate; Big Head proceeds to walk towards the direction of the blast and finds a piece of chocolate, he picks it up then eats it. Burping in satisfaction Big Head victouriously walk towards a huge crowd of people, thinking on how much destruction he will lay waste on this beautiful city. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Shape Shifters